3's a friend
by Darkmoon1216
Summary: Mia makes best friends with Cloud and Zack, but as they get older the organization mess things up and Zack's death takes it's toll on Cloud and Mia, but they have to carry on.
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rang and Miss. Sun's class ran out for playtime. Mia walked out into the sun and sucked slowly on her juicy box. Just then three boys ran up to her. The boy closest to her slapped the juice out of her hand and tripped her up. Her head smacked down hard on a concrete slab.

"Leave her alone!" A boy with spiky black hair ran up beside her.

"Ohhh, here to protect your girlfriend," the bully tormented, "What are you going to do fight me, beside's you don't have the cupcakes to do it". Another boy with even spikier blonde hair came up to the group.

"You're right, he doesn't, but I do" and with that the boy grabbed his arm, twisted it and pushed him to the floor. The two other bullies grabbed their friend and ran off in fear. The boys went over to Mia and helped her up.

"Thank you, I'm Mia by the way" She smiled wearily.

"I'm Zack" the black haired boy beamed.

"And I'm Cloud, I'm 6 and a half" the other said proudly. Zack looked down, sadly,

"I'm only 5." Mia put her hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm only 5 too". Zack's face brightened.

"You had a bad fall are you sure you're going to be okay?" Cloud asked with concern. Mia nodded slowly and they began to walk together, but after a couple of steps Mia fell sideways and both boys rushed to support her. "We need to get you to Miss Sun" Cloud said and the boys began helping her inside.

Inside, Miss Sun turned to the three children.

"What are you doing inside? It's beautiful out there" Miss Sun exclaimed.

"Mia doesn't feel well, miss" Zack said gently nudging her into a more upright position.

"Oh, let's get you to the nurse." Miss Sun and the boys helped her to the nurse, where she was sat up on a table.

"Will you be alright? I must go and sort some things out for my next lesson" Miss Sun asked the boys, who were sitting on the other side of the room. They nodded and she left.

"Is she going to be alright?" Cloud asked, the nurse turned to them.

"She seems to have a concussion." Zack looked confused.

"What's a conduction?" he had trouble trying to say the word.

"Not a conduction, a concussion" Cloud correctly, "It means that he brain has hit her skull". The nurse looked surprised that he knew that.

"She just needs some water and lot's of rest" Nurse said before going to get some water. Cloud and Zack went over to Mia.

"It's okay Mia, you're not going to die" Zack over exaggerated to make Mia smile and it worked. Mia was given a little bit of water and the boys helped her back to the classroom, where they chatted quietly while Mia rested and Miss Sun worked.

Over the next couple of years they had become good friends and the story carries on, on Cloud's tenth birthday.

Mia ran her hand down the edge of the envelope, which had come through the post that morning, and popped it open with her thumb nail. Inside the letter read:

_Dear Mia_

_I have a great idea, but it's a surprise so meet_

_me under our special tree and I'll explain everything._

_Zack_

Mia laughed to herself and shook her head.

"Mum! I'm going out for a little while, okay?" When she heard her mum agree she ran out to the special tree. Just as expected, Zack was waiting for her.

"What's the great idea, then?" Mia smiled. Zack looked so proud of himself for coming up with it.

"Okay, so you know its Cloud's birthday?" Mia nodded, "Well, I think we should throw him a surprise party. We can arrange this morning while he's out with his family and this afternoon we can invite him over and surprise him!"

"That's a great idea! Let's get going" Mia beamed. They both began running back to Mia's house. After asking Mia's mum if they could hold it at the house and she said yes they planned what they would need.

"Okay, so we need decoration and balloons" Zack started.

"I have some in the attic." Mia and Zack got them down and eventually had everything they need. Mia had written a check list to help.

"Decorations and balloons"

"Check"

"Party games"

"Check"

"Invitations"

"Check"

"Party food"

"My mum is making that now"

"And presents"

"We need to get that and send out the invitations" Mia finished.

They gathered the invitations and all the munny they had saved and began posting the invitations. An hour later they had covered most of town, being careful not to go to the part of town that Cloud was in. With the munny at hand they found their favourite shop to spend their pocket munny in.

"What do you think he'll want?" Mia asked. Just then the shop keeper came up to them.

"Hello Mia and Zack. What are you up to?"

"We're looking for a birthday present for Cloud" Zack replied.

"Oh, I have just the thing for him" he took them to the back of the shop, where one side of the wall was covered in the latest toys. The shop keeper took something down for them and showed it to them.

"Wow" Mia reached out to brush her fingers against it.

"That's so cool", the wide-eyed, Zack breathed. In the shop keeper's hands was sword, fashioned from wood and plastic. The detail was incredible and it was perfect for Cloud.

"That'll be 10 munny please" the shop keeper held out his hand and Mia gave him the munny and took the sword home to wrap. Soon everything was ready and everyone was there. Cloud's family were told and they took him to see Mia and Zack. Cloud's mum opened the door and everyone jumped out and shouted,

"SURPRISE!" Cloud jumped and was a little confused at first, but then a huge grin spread across his face. The party was amazing, they danced, played and ate and Cloud loved his presents.

Years had passed and Mia had turned 16, but things weren't as they used to be. Cloud and Zack had gone to fight a year ago and still weren't back. In that year, Mia had been caught up in the organisation 13, but managed to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia had escaped the grasps of the organisation and now spent her days hunting for her two best friends, but when she entered twilight town, little did she know, things were going to change. She wondered aimlessly through the streets, when she felt so hopeless and collapsed to the ground with her head in her hands. When she looked up everything was frozen. She only noticed when she saw a bird still in the sky and realized birds can't do that. She wondered to the town square and saw all the civilians stuck in motionless positions. Just then a figure approach and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello, did you miss me?" the figure smiled evilly.

"Axel?" Mia recognised that voice. "Oh I was stupid to not think you had something to do with this."

Mia tried to pull away, but Axel grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Mia yelled furiously, punching and kicking as hard as she could.

"You're coming with me; conscious or not" Axel said darkly.

oOo

A few of the organisation, including Roxas, Demyx, Lex and Zexion were gathered, when they were interrupted by shouting. Axel entered, wincing slightly every time Mia punched or kicked him.

"Longest journey home ever" Axel sighed. He finally put Mia down and locked the door. "You've escaped once already" he said.

"What the hec is this all about!" Mia yelled at him, a tear fell down her cheek and she dashed it away with the back of her hand.

"Wow, calm down and in answer to your question, did you really think we had forgotten about you?" The furry built up in Mia; she couldn't be doing with this, she needed to find Cloud and Zack. She pulled her sword free from its sheath and engaged in a heated battle between Axel. She was just about to strike Axel, when she felt a sharp pain in her back and fell to the floor, unconscious. Her sword clattered to the ground in front of her. Standing behind her, keyblade out stretched, was Roxas. "Thanks Roxas" Axel said, picking Mia up and holding her bridal style.

Mia's head killed as she was finally waking up. She was in a locked room, obviously. The whole room was white and silver, with a gently pulsing light going through the walls and floor. Just then Roxas came in and Mia scowled at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened; I didn't mean to hurt you" he apologized.

"That was you! Well, I don't know what you like to do in your spare time, but I'm trying to find two people I really care about and I don't have time for this!"

"Cloud's here" Roxas suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Mia whispered. Roxas led Mia to the main hall and standing there, in the middle of the room was Cloud! She ran to him and he embraced her into a tight hug.

"Where were you? I looked everywhere for you!" Mia cried tears of joy.

"I was looking for you" Cloud replied. Mia slowly released him and looked at his eyes.

"Where's Zack?" Cloud looked at the floor and Mia's eyes went wide in shock.

"What? He's-." Cloud nodded. Hot fresh tears fell down Mia's face, but of sorrow. She fell to the floor and Cloud fell with her and sat there holding Mia while she buried her face in his chest and cried.


End file.
